Skywars
Lone Skywars Skywars got released on November 3, 2012, and was MXK Network's first minigame. Originally, there was one gamemode, called Lone Skywars. Teaming was illegal (As you all know that isn't the case now) and islands were 6x6. 4 players were required to start a match. Each island was simple, WAY too simple. In fact, about 55% of players would be "whining" about how small the islands were. Also, there was only 1 map ever made, called "Woods". Back to how an island had on it. So, above each island, there would be a glass cage, where the player would spawn. After about 5-40 seconds of the player being inside the cage, the bottom would disappear, allowing the player to access their island. The player was recommended to get to the center of the tree and mine down. Once the player hits dirt, the player is told to stop, so they don't fall in lava. Also, that's another problem. Each island was only 1 block deep. So there a 6x6 layer of grass blocks, that's it. Anyway, each island had a chest, which would contain a full set of chainmail armor, a stone sword, a stack of 64 blocks for building (Blocks were randomized every round), a bow, 5 arrows (Rarely "potion effect arrows"), and 10 pieces of food (Completely randomized every round, same as blocks). The player gets one standard oak tree, and a bunch of tall grass as "detailed terrain". And, every island had one pig. Either for food or company, who bloody cares what you do with it. It was intended to be food because every pig would have a nametag called "Food". Poor pig. Lone Skywars gathered in about 8,000 players by January 9, 2013, and was discontinued on January 10, 2013. Team Skywars Team Skywars was released on January 12, 2013. It was released 2 days after Lone Skywars was discontinued. It contains 9 islands, kits, and requires 5 or more players to start a match. Bridging and PVP is illegal for 45 seconds, then, people battle it out for 10 minutes. At the end, there is a 3 minute deathmatch, and whoever is the last one standing wins, basically the deathmatch is hunger games in the air. When the match ends, it normally takes 15 minutes to complete, we will go onto another minigame (PVP, Mob Battles, etc.). There are 8 islands, and 8 kits. Depending on what kit you pick, decides what island you go to. If someone picks the same kit as you, you are now teamed with that player. Now, here are the features/names of those 8 kits. First kit is the Noob Kit, it contains full leather armor, 1 wooden sword, and 64 carrots. The second kit is the Chain Kit. It contains full chainmail armor, 1 stone sword, and 64 apples. Same as the Ungettable Kit in PVP. Third is the Creeper Kit, you get a creeper head, and full gold armor (Minus a gold helmet), and 1 iron sword. Fourth is the OP Kit, which you can use once every 30 days (1 Month). It contains full diamond armor, 1 diamond sword, and 64 Golden Apples (Enchanted). Fifth is the Archer Kit. It has a chainmail helmet, a bow and 64 arrows (1 Stack). Sixth is the Tank Kit. It contains full iron armor, and 1 stone sword. Seventh is the Thorns Kit. You get a diamond helmet, golden chestplate, iron leggings and chainmail boots. All of the armor and weapon has Thorns 3 on it. The sword is stone, by the way. The eighth and final kit is the Woodchuck Kit. It contains a leather helmet, chainmail chestplate, leather pants, and chainmail boots. You get a wooden sword with Sharpness 5 on it.